


why do it normally when you could also tease your human?

by EthelPhantom



Series: Water is the Mirror of You and I [4]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, I swear Lelouch enjoys teasing Suzaku, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthelPhantom/pseuds/EthelPhantom
Summary: "Did you just kiss me?""Was I not supposed to?""I don't know, but could you do it again?"





	why do it normally when you could also tease your human?

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate ending to the sixth chapter of TBtY. Also yes, reading that is very much recommended if you want to read this, but sure, go ahead, it's not like it's really spoiling much anything (just where the nature of their relationship is going but let's be honest, this is a ship fic. Where did you expect it to go? So go ahead and read it)

Then he felt a hand on his cheek and another on his shoulder. Lelouch didn’t even have time to open his eyes before there was something on his lips. Or, more like, before there were someone else’s lips on his. 

Lelouch snapped his eyes wide open and saw brown hair in front of him. Of course it was Suzaku, there was no one else there anyway. 

Suzaku was kissing him. Suzaku, who Lelouch had taken a strong liking to, was kissing him. 

Lelouch froze completely.

But, didn’t this mean Suzaku liked him? It did, didn’t it?

So, as Lelouch was just about to melt into the kiss and kiss Suzaku back, Suzaku pulled away, face completely red and his eyes wide. He backed away from Lelouch, stood up and stumbled a few steps away from him. He was trembling. 

“I... I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to— Please forgive me— I need to… I need to go. Now.”

“Oh, no, you don’t”, Lelouch said and grabbed Suzaku’s wrist. “You try to run away and I’ll pull you into the water, is that clear?”

Suzaku nodded and stayed where he was. 

“Did you just kiss me?” It was a stupid question, of course he had, but for some reason, Lelouch needed to hear it from Suzaku, too. He needed the confirmation it wasn’t merely an accident of some sort. 

...Although, you didn’t usually kiss anyone by accident. 

“Was I not supposed to? I mean, shit— no, that’s not what I—”

“I don’t know, but could you do it again?”

Suzaku’s eyes widened as he watched Lelouch. “Come again?”

“Could you do it again? I think I need to have it happen again before I decide whether I enjoyed it or not.”

Suzaku went red, as Lelouch had predicted. He reveled in it. 

Even so, Suzaku cupped Lelouch’s face and pressed his lips on Lelouch’s again. This time Lelouch was completely expecting it (of course he was), so he had time to react and kiss Suzaku back. It wasn’t like one would describe someone’s first kiss, there were no fireworks in the background and there was no spark or electricity happening, but it was nice. Their noses bumped, which caused them to pull away and laugh — or, well, in Lelouch’s case, simply chuckle a little. 

“Well? Did you enjoy it?”, Suzaku asked when they’d finally calmed down enough to talk.

“Hmh. I think I did, but I might have to try it again.”

“Are you sure? I mean, I can do it but— oh, you _jerk_!” 

Lelouch laughed wholeheartedly as Suzaku pushed him away a little. “Yes, I definitely did enjoy that, Suzaku, although I did mean it when I implied that we could do it again.”

“So, everything’s fine between us?”

“More than fine, Suzaku, more than fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. This was how I wanted it to go. This was not how it could go if I wanted to follow the plot I also very much like. 
> 
> Don't forget to comment and leave kudos!


End file.
